Sakura's first love
by kthiizs'D
Summary: Pensó que no necesitaba a nadie más después de lo que pasó... Entonces, apareció Sasuke. ...Y Naruto. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde lluviosa… Ella quería regresar a su antiguo hogar. "Papá, ¡te odio! ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?" serepetía una y otra vez… Odiaba esto, de verdad lo odiaba. Odiaba su nuevo hogar, el lugar donde ahora vivía, a la gente, a…

_-Baah, no seas tan amargada, hija. Vas a ver que Konoha va a ser divertido, ¡te lo prometo!_ – Mencionó su padre, más bien fingiendo entusiasmo.

_-Papá, lo dices porque tu no tendrás que inscribirte a una decimoquinta escuela, hacer nuevos amigos, conocer gente nueva… ¡Tú siempre estás trabajando!_ - Gritó la muchacha, para acto seguido, salir corriendo de su casa.

"Estúpida familia que me cargo… Bueno, si es que se puede decir familia…" Pensaba ella. Caminó y caminó sin rumbo fijo, cuando vio una linda tienda de "chucherías" y cosas por el estilo. Decidió entrar. Estaba tan entretenida viendo unos peluches de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores que chocó contra alguien.

_-¡¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?! – _gritó la voz de un muchacho, muy enojado.

-_Perdón, en serio per…_ - su voz se perdió cuando vio a un muchacho muy guapo, de ojos azules y cabello rubio, con unos bigotitos muy finos en las mejillas. A el también se le borró el ceño fruncido cuando vio a la hermosa muchacha que al principio fue la causa de su enojo.

-_Eh… No te preocupes. Perdóname a mi, por haberte dicho imbécil y haberme enojado muy feo, sin haberte visto…_ - Mencionó el chico rubio, admirando la belleza de la nueva muchacha que había llegado a Konoha.

Y claro, cómo no verla, si era preciosa: tenía unos ojos verde zafiro, con cabello rosa y un listón rojo en él a forma de diadema. Tenía una figura perfecta para su edad, y unos labios tan suaves… Esos labios…

_-… ¿Y tú?_

_-¿Yo qué?_ – preguntó el chico ojiazul, rascándose la cabeza.

-_Te acabo de decir que me llamo Sakura_ – le dijo ella, riéndose por la falta de atención del rubio – _y después te pregunte tu nombre…_

-_Oh, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, ¡el ninja número uno de Konoha! –_ gritó Naruto, señalando el dedo pulgar, al tiempo que Sakura reía.

_-Ja, ja, ja, ja! Hey, Naruto… Tengo que irme. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, eres muy lindo…_ - al oír esto, el rubio se sonrojo.

-G-graci-cias… Tu eres muy linda, Sakura. Espero poder vernos… ¡Mañana!

-_¿Mañana? Oh, claro, es lunes… - Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.- Entonces… Te veo… Mañana en la escuela… Cuídate, Uzumaki Naruto! _– La pelirosa echó a correr y llego feliz a su casa.

Al entrar, su padre le había dejado una nota. "Como siempre" se dijo a sí misma.

**Sakura:**

**Salí a trabajar, perdóname.**

**Tendrás que comer sola con Kuino,**

**regresaré en la noche.**

**Con amor, tu padre.**

Bueno, total, no era tan malo comer con su propio hermano. Le llevaba 4 años, si no mal recordaba, y como él era más grande, a él le tocaban todas las responsabilidades. Incluyendo hacer de comer.

_-Y bien, ¿qué tal te fue comprando cosas tontas?_

_-No eran cosas tontas… Además… _-se tapó la boca con una mano. Si su hermano Kuino descubría que ella había conocido a un muchacho nuevo, no tardaría su padre en saberlo. – _Eh… Además, hay comida muy rica._

_-Si vas a dar indirectas, hazlo bien._

_-Jódete._ _Mañana hay escuela, y tengo que dormir temprano, así que me largo._

Sakura se levantó de la mesa sin recoger ni siquiera su plato, dejando a un muchacho de cabello gris y ojos azules boquiabierto. Su hermana nunca lo dejaba hablando solo, y mucho menos lo dejaba a él a cargo de recoger la mesa.

La muchacha de ojos verdes abrió la puerta de su cuarto, el cual había quedado tal y como el cuarto que ella tenía antes. "Vaya que mi padre se esmera en que éste lugar me guste" pensó, y se acostó en su cama. Su cuarto era sencillo, tenía las paredes rosas y espirales de muchos colores pintadas, formando dos finas líneas. Había un clóset blanco, junto a una cama y dos burós a sus lados, también color blanco. En una pared había un tocador (también blanco) con un gran espejo. El edredón de su cama era blanco con corazones rosas y morados. Se puso a pensar en su "nuevo amigo" y en que lo vería al día siguiente, en la escuela…

_-Quizás… Sólo quizás, mi estancia aquí no sea tan mala después de todo…_ - Dijo en voz alta, sonriendo.

Al decir esto, quedó profundamente dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

Comenzando de nuevo, es que… Había tenido muchos problemas, espero ganar más lectores XDD. Ehm, aquí les va

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Conociéndonos.**_

_-Sakura! Cómo estás?_ –gritó el rubio a propósito, para que media escuela se diera cuenta que la nueva alumna de la Academia de Ninjas era su amiga.

-_Oh, Naruto, hola!_ –corrió la muchacha, al ver por fin una cara conocida-. _Eh, hola…_ -dijo, casi en susurros, dirigiéndose al muchacho de mirada profunda, cabello negro azabache y la tez más fina que había visto jamás.

-_Hmp, hola_.- fue lo único que el muchacho dijo.

Al ver la tensión que se empezaba a formar entre ellos dos, y los celos que empezaban a inundar a Naruto, se limitó a presentarlos. El muchacho se llamaba Sasuke. Luego de esto, Naruto los llevó a la cafetería. Platicaron un rato, y tocaron el timbre. La primera clase comenzaba: cálculo. Revisaron sus horarios; los de Sakura y Sasuke eran idénticos. Naruto tenía deportes. Los celos empezaban a crecer más.

Dio gracias al cielo al acordarse de que Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más cotizados y anti-sociales de la Academia. Se acordó cuando vio que Sakura se ofrecía a acompañarlo, él no quiso y se fue por su cuenta, dejando a la muchacha con la boca abierta. "Nunca nadie… Me había rechazado de esa manera… Es más, nunca nadie me ha rechazado!" Pensó.

-_Bah, no te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Así es. Yo te puedo acompañar…_

_-Gracias, Naruto, pero… No ya se te hace tarde para tu clase?_

_-Je, todo sea por ti… _

_-Oh, yo puedo sola, gracias!_ –Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto, y se fue corriendo inocentemente.

No se podía concentrar, es que era algo muy raro… Nadie se le resistía, nunca le había pasado eso. Tal vez por eso Sasuke empezó a llamarle mucho la atención a la pelirrosa.

"Otra fan molestona", pensó Sasuke. Aunque, ésta muchacha tenía algo que las demás no. No lograba saber qué era, pero lo sentía. Aparte, era muy bonita… Pero, no ,no, no podría hacer nada , no podía pasar nada entre ellos dos, porque en primera él perdería su dignidad ante sus amigos y los de su hermano, la escuela, y principalmente ante su hermano mayor: Uchiha Itachi. En segunda, porque… A él nunca le había gustado nadie, absolutamente nadie. Y en tercera, no podía perder la apuesta con su mejor, y tonto, amigo; Uzumaki Naruto.

_____________________________________FlashBack___________________________________

_-Regresé de la tienda, baka!_

_-Qué trajiste, dobe…_

_-Nada, jaja!_

_-Cómo que nada, IDIOTA?_ –Preguntó y gritó un exaltado Sasuke-. _No comprarías refrescos, y ramen instantáneo, y no sé qué?_

_-Es que… Conocí a alguien…_

_-Bravo, Naruto tiene un nuevo amigo!_

_-Amiga _–Naruto lo vio con ojos pícaros.

-_Amiga? Baaaah…_

_-Te lo juro, es nueva en Konoha, y se inscribió en la Academia de Ninjas! Y, es taaan bonita…._

_-No inventes, pues si no hay otra escuela más que esa, dobe… Eh, cuando conociste a Karin dijiste que estaba más bonita que Ino, tu ex… Y ehm, a ti todas se te hacen bonitas…_

_-No, no… Es diferente, lo presiento. Te apuesto a que tú puedes enamorarte de ella. _

_-Apuesta todo lo que quieras, nunca me he enamorado de nadie. Y no lo haré. _

_-Apostemos algo bueno, qué será? Ah, ya sé!-_ Naruto dio un salto en el sillón, asustando y tirando al Uchiha.- _tendrás que hacer un striptease y cantar la canción al mismo tiempo, y enseñar el video en el auditorio de la escuela!_

_-QUÉ ERES GAY O QUÉ? _

_-Nah, si te enamoras haces eso. Si no te enamoras en un plazo de…. De aquí a que termine el ciclo escolar, yo… Correré desnudo enfrente del director!-_ Dijo Naruto, muy seguro de sí mismo.

_-Mierda, esto será muy bueno_…- sonrió el Uchiha.

______________________________FinFlashBack________________________________

No, definitivamente no podía enamorarse de ella. Ay, qué sencillo. Era cuestión de no acercársele y ya, asunto arreglado…

Ah, era cuestión de no hacerle la plática a ese tipo, y ya, todo arreglado. El pequeño interés que ella tenía hacia él se desvanecería. Eso pensaba ella.

Pero nadie contaba con la astucia de Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Bueno, creo que éste capítulo duro mas, XDDD. Ehm, pues espero les guste y sigan leyendo, juro que terminare esta historia!

Me largo, cuídense y lean, por fa!

Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, aquí yo de nuevo, con el 3er capítulo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Beso robado.**_

"Por fin viernes!," se dijeron los tres amigos, al tiempo que sonaba el timbre de salida de la Academia de Ninjas. Apenas escucharon al maestro de artes dando la tarea, y ya se iban saliendo. Sakura y Naruto planeaban ir a la casa de ella, pero Sakura no quería ir sola con Naruto, _**deseaba **_ir con Sasuke. Así que, planeó una estrategia para que Naruto invitara a Sasuke sin que ninguno sospechara nada.

_-Ah, Naruto? Y si también invitas a Uchiha?_

_-Eh, por?- preguntó Naruto, un poco celoso._

_-Es que, verás… Mi papá es algo anticuado, y trabaja mucho, pero cabe la posibilidad de que hoy llegara a la casa por "X" causa, y nos viera en mi cuarto, a ti… A mí, solos… Y en mi cuarto!_- Vaya que el plan funcionaba, a juzgar la cara de Naruto imaginándose la escena. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que su papá nunca estaría con ella.

_-Oh, entiendo… Y quieres invitar a Sasuke para que vea que no hay nada malo, ne?_

_-EXACTO!-_ gritó Sakura, feliz-. _Ahora, ve a invitarlo! Solo no le cuentes el pretexto…!_ –Dijo la muchacha, al tiempo que empujaba a Naruto en dirección a Sasuke.

"Hmp, a ver si no Naruto termina siendo el enamorado… Escuché que saldrían hoy. Pero, no me invitaron. De seguro es venganza de Sakura, ya que el primer día de clases no la quise acompañar a Cálculo. Pero, en qué estoy pensando? A mí me vale lo que ellos dos hagan!" Venía meditando Sasuke, cuando el rubio chocó contra él.

-_Tienes algo qué hacer hoy, baka?_

_-Eh, no… Por qué? Tu Sakurita te canceló?_

_-Ja, ya quisieras! No… Quiero que vengas con nosotros. No preguntes por qué, sólo se me ocurrió! Andale, vente. –_lo animó Naruto, al tiempo que lo jalaba del brazo.

Al salir de la escuela, vieron una camioneta Lincoln esperarlos, con Sakura adentro. La camioneta tenía hasta chofer, los dos quedaron en shock. "Vaya que es rica, me sacará de apuros, jiji!" Rió maliciosamente Naruto, mientras Sasuke ya dudaba si había sido buena idea ir con ese par. Subieron a la camioneta, mientras Sasuke venía pensando en todas las acciones y posibles consecuencias de Naruto, y éste venía riendo con Haruno. Pasaron a una tienda de comida rápida, pidieron hamburguesas y entraron a una residencia, con una casa bastante grande y hasta con casa de huéspedes. Se bajaron todos, y la camioneta arrancó, dejando a los dos ninjas en shock.

-_Sa-sakura cha-chan, esta es tu casa?_ –Preguntó Naruto.

_-Si, bobo, jeje… Ehm, entremos._

_-Tiene más dinero que tú, baka!_ –susurró Naruto, mientras le daba un ligero codazo a Sasuke.

_-Cállate, eso qué me importa?_ –Respondió Sasuke, devolviéndole el codazo.

La casa era simplemente grande y fina, así de fácil. Era como una típica mansión de gente rica, sólo que no había nadie, ni sirvientes, ni familiares de ella, sólo Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto. "Se supone que Kuino debe estar aquí, ahora qué habrá pasado?" Se preguntó Sakura, mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto vacío de su hermano. Les ofreció agua al par y les explicó que no habían sirvientes porque simplemente no los necesitaban; su padre estaba siempre fuera, su hermano siempre encerrado en su habitación o no estaba, y ella igual que su hermano. Total, de todos modos siempre se mudaban al año, o máximo a los dos años del lugar donde vivían. "Eh, máximo dos años? No, no… Tiene que quedarse _**más**_ tiempo…" pensaron Sasuke y Naruto, al mismo tiempo. Sasuke no sabía qué le pasaba últimamente; Sakura rodeaba mucho su mente, debía ser el estrés, o que era nueva y su segunda "amiga". Sí, eso debía ser.

No entendía, pero no quería irse tan pronto. Sakura Haruno empezaba a querer a sus nuevos "amigos"? Oh, eso lo meditaría después. Mientras, era divertirse con ellos, y principalmente con Sasuke. De la nada, salió un perrito, un _**Pug**_ pequeñito, como de medio año de vida. Olió a las nuevas presencias, dispuesto a atacar.

-_Oh, Dom, NO!_ –gritó Sakura, al tiempo que agarraba del collarín al perro… O perra?

-_DIOS, qué es esa cosa! Quítala!_ –dijo Naruto, subiéndose literalmente en Sasuke.

Sasuke, fascinado y muerto de la risa con la escena, bajó a Naruto y se limitó a chiflarle al animal. El _**Pug**_ lo olió, y al poco rato ya no dejaba al pelinegro en paz, quería que jugaran. Obvio, Sasuke ya no le hizo caso, el venía a jugar con alguien más…

Se subieron al cuarto de Sakura, que era algo así como una casa completa, con baño completo, estudio pequeñito, de todo. Naruto y Sasuke, que creían haberlo visto todo, amaron ese cuarto, excepto por las paredes color rosa.

_-Parece que le gustaste a Dom, Sasuke… -dijo Sakura._

_-Es que, está muy bonito… Es macho o hembra?_

-_Eh, macho… Hembras casi no me gustan, dan más lata. Me la regalaron hace medio año, cuando me dijeron que nos iríamos de New York y vendríamos hasta acá, a pasar mi último año de secundaria. Me fue muy difícil, y ya que mi padre no tiene mente propia, le dijo a mi hermano, Kuino, que me comprara algo para alegrarme… Y me dio esta cosa peluda…_

_-Ja, ja. Tienes hermanos? No sabía._

_-Sí, sólo a Kuino, él me lleva 3 años, tiene 18. Casi la mayoría de edad… _

Entonces, Sasuke se dio cuenta que se estaba abriendo demasiado con Sakura. No podía hacer eso, aparte… Naruto creería cosas que no, y…

_-Ya vine! Qué hacían? _–Naruto volteó a ver a Sakura y a Sasuke, con ojos pícaros. Es que, cómo no verlos así si estaban sentados muy juntos, y en la cama de Sakura, acercándose cada vez más.

-_DOOOOOBE!-_Sasuke golpeó a Naruto, y se inició una pelea. Sakura se puso a gritar, y de repente alguien los mandó fuera del "ring" (la cama de Sakura).

_-Ku-kuin-no… Pen-pensé q-que, no lle-llegar-rías has-hasta tar-tarde…_ -tartamudeó Sakura.

_-Saca a tus amigos de aquí. _

_-Oh rayos, tengo que sacarlos de aquí, o Kuino le dirá a mi papá cosas que no, perdónenme, será otro día que nos veamos. Adiós. _–Y Sakura les cerró la puerta en la cara a los dos.

_-Todo fue tu culpa, idiota._

_-Cállate Naruto, claro que no… Fue tu culpa, tú me provocaste. _

_-Sólo les pregunté que… -_al ver el puño de Sasuke levantado, Naruto calló.

"Estúpido Naruto, estaba a punto de rozar esos labios tan suaves, y llega. Me _**robó **_mi beso." Se dijo Sasuke.

Llegando a su casa, Sasuke sintió algo que no había sentido nunca. Se había dado cuenta de dos cosas: Todo era mejor cuando estaba con ella. Y, la más importante. Sabía que esa chica necesitaba cuidado, y no se lo daban, nunca. Sentía que… No, _**sabía**_ que Sakura lo necesitaba, y él nunca la iba a dejar.

* * *

Ah, intento hacer más largos los capis, pero no se que ponerles XD. Espero les haya gustado, que creo que no me inspire, fue algo tonto pero, ya tengo en mente el capitulo cuatro y necesitaba sacar el tres, XD.

Cuidense~


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4, creo que habrá mas pelea que amor y escuela en este capitulo, o mas bien menos amor y escuela y mas suspenso y pelea XDDD, ehm, sin mas que decir, les dejo el cap 4.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Misión.**_

-_QUÉÉ? Pero, si apenas sabemos cómo hacer el Rasengan y el Chidori, Tsunade!_

_-No seas modesto, Naruto. Con que sepan esas dos técnicas está perfecto. Aparte, la misión es rango "B", no "A". Y, estarán aquí en unos 4, 6 días. Eh, por cierto. He visto, que hay una chica con la que han simpatizado mucho_. –Tsunade volteó a ver a Sasuke- _Quiero que la lleven con ustedes. _

_-Qué?! Por qué?!_ –gritó Sasuke.

-_Porque soy la Hokage y me obedecen, carajo! Ahora, quiero un poco de Sake. Váyanse de aquí, la misión comienza hoy. Ah, sean buenos con Kakashi, no como la vez pasada… _

_-Rayos, no sé si me dejen…_ -dijo Sakura, en tono preocupado.

-_Pero, no es cuestión de que te dejen, es que tienes que ir! La Hokage lo ordena._ –le dijo Naruto.

Dicho esto, la niña, no muy convencida, fue directo a su casa, y empacó todo lo necesario. No sabía mucho sobre ninjas, pero ya habían pasado 5 meses y aparte, su hermano Kuino había sido entrenado ahí mismo, en Konoha. Gracias a él sabía muchas técnicas de curación, y de golpes también.

Genial, era tiempo de que Sasuke Uchiha se luciera con Sakura Haruno. Ahora ella sabría que Sasuke _**siempre **_podría protegerla. Pero, en qué estaba pensando? Él solo luchaba por él, para ser un vengador. A pesar de que su hermano ya no era Akatsuki, todavía les guardaba rencor, y él quería ser el justiciero que les diera su merecido.

Y justamente eso haría. La misión era rastrear a cinco de los miembros de Akatsuki. Era raro, por lo regular siempre viajaban de dos en dos. Los miembros eran Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan y Tobi. Los otros de seguro estaban en su guarida, y necesitaban llegar con ellos también, si era posible. Según Tsunade, sólo quería que los rastrearan, no más, no menos. Se supone iban en la aldea de la niebla, pero nada era seguro.

Al llegar a la salida de la aldea, esperaron como una hora a Kakashi. "Como siempre" se dijeron Sasuke y Naruto. Kakashi se disculpó con su típico pretexto, que tuvo que llevarle las compras a una ancianita. Nadie hizo caso, y comenzaron la misión.

-A quién le gusta el ramen?

-Naruto, cállate. –interrumpió Sasuke- a nadie le importa si te gusta o no el tonto ramen. Acabamos de salir de la aldea, y ya tienes hambre?

-Shh…-los calló Kakashi- . Escuchan?

Se empezaron a escuchar sonidos de alguien en el pasto, siguiéndolos desde abajo. Se detuvieron, disimulando que iban a tomar agua de un riachuelo que pasaba por ahí, cuando…

-Naruto, qué sorpresa!- Gritaron Neji e Ino, dos amigos de Naruto y Sasuke.

Naruto les devolvió el saludo y comenzaron a platicar. Resultó que Neji e Ino, decidieron vagar por las aldeas, y encontraron a los miembros de akatsuki; ellos fueron quienes le avisaron a Tsunade de dónde se encontraban cinco miembros de Akatsuki. Naruto los invitó a unirse y ellos aceptaron. "No, Naruto baka… No ves los ojitos que Neji le está echando a Sakura?" Se repetía Sasuke, enojado.

-Oye, y… A ti nunca te había hablado… Te había visto, más no hablado. Cómo te llamas, linda? –preguntó Neji.

-Ehmm.. Sakura. Y tú debes ser Neji, concuerdas perfecto con la descripción que Naruto me dio de ti. Sé que ya saliste de la secundaria y vas en 4to de prepa, no es así? –Sakura levantó una ceja. Le gustaban los preparatorianos.

-Hmmm… Le daré un premio a Uzumaki por haberme hecho el favor de presentarme. Así es, soy Neji Hyuga. Tengo 16 años y soy soltero –Sakura rió-. Bueno y qué te gusta hacer…?

Y entre más platicaban, Sasuke y Naruto se ponían más celosos. Ino, se le abalanzaba a Sasuke, como de costumbre… Y Naruto se enojaba más, y más…

Concluyeron la misión sin problemas. Los akatsukis habían desaparecido; ni rastro de ellos. Ahora, era cuestión de regresar con la noticia y dársela a la Hokage. Todo iba sin problemas. Estaban en el bosque…

-Oye, mi amor…

-Ehm, Neji, ya te dije que no me digas mi amor. Me incomoda…

-Bueno. SAKURA, te gustaría… Ser mi novia, al regresar a la Aldea de la Hoja? Yo sé que quieres…

-Ehmm.. –Sakura vio de reojo a Sasuke-. No sé… No creo…

-Por qué no? Sólo… Quiero un beso tuyo…

-Podrían calmar esas hormonas, niños? –Interrumpió Kakashi.- En serio… Tranquilos y esperen a que yo ya no esté.

-Quiero.. –Neji se detuvo- Un beso tuyo!

Agarró a Sakura por la cintura, rodeándola, y le agarró el cabello rosa, azotándolo. Le dio un beso, aunque Sakura trataba de resistirse, él no la dejaba. Sasuke se enojó y le gritó, pero Neji no hizo caso. Ino volteó y trató de distraer a Sasuke. Por alguna "extraña" razón Sakura le caía muy mal a Ino. Kakashi empezó a decirle tranquilamente a Neji que controlara sus hormonas… Pero de Naruto no se escuchó ni un sonido, ni un grito, ni una palabra. Sólo se quedo parado donde estaba y empezó a ponerse rojo. Sus bigotes comenzaron a marcarse más de lo debido, y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Su cabello se erizó, tal cual el de un gato y se puso sobre 4 patas. Burbujas de chacra rojo comenzaron a brotar de todo su cuerpo, y comenzó a salirle una cola naranja. Neji se separó de Sakura al ver a Naruto, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Qu-qué es e-eso…? –gritó Sakura.

-El zorro… Si llega a más de 4 colas, puede incluso matarlo a él! Imagínense qué nos puede pasar a nosotros! Hay que hacerle un sello para volver a meter al Kyuubi! –exclamó Kakashi.

Pero en lo que Kakashi se preparaba, a Naruto ya le habían salido las cuatro colas, y se abalanzó contra Neji. Le desgarró la piel, y comenzó a morderlo y golpearlo como un animal salvaje. Sakura comenzó a llorar, Ino y Sasuke estaban en shock y Kakashi luchaba por tratar de hacerle el sello a Naruto. Cuando por fin pudo hacérselo, Neji yacía inconsciente, sangrando litros de líquido rojo por todo el cuerpo, en el piso. Kakashi le gritó a Sasuke, y sólo así pudo reaccionar éste. Los dos cargaron rápidamente a Neji, y Kakashi cargó a Naruto. Estaba herido por todas partes, el Kyuubi había logrado llevarse mucha energía y lo consumió bastante.

No sabían si Neji lo lograría.

* * *

Ahmm.. No se describir bien peleas y cosas asi…

Es lo único que puedo decir..

Esperen el 5to capitulo ^^


End file.
